Fubuki
Info Quotes (Basic) |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Quotes (Kai, Kai Ni) | Library = | EN0 = | Note0 = | Clip0 = | 秘書クリック会話① = はいっ！ 準備完了です、司令官！ | EN2 = Yes sir! Preparations are complete, Commander! | Note2 = | Clip2 = | 秘書クリック会話② = いつでも行けます！司令官！ 出撃ですか？ 頑張ります！(Kai Ni) | EN3 = I'm good to go at any time, Commander! (Kai) A sortie? I'll do my best! (Kai Ni) | Note3 = | Clip3 = | 秘書クリック会話③ = なーにぃ、睦月ちゃん。えっ、えぇっ……し、司令官……！？ | EN4 = Whaat is iiiit, Mutsuki-chan? Eh, er.... Commander!? | Note4 = Anime: Mutsuki was initially Fubuki's squadmate & roommate. | Clip4 = | 秘書放置時 = | EN4a = | Note4a = | Clip4a = | Married =いつもお疲れ様です、司令官。あの…これ、吹雪が作りました。もしよかったら、召し上がってください。ど、どうぞ…。(Kai Ni) | EN25 = I hope you are not too tired, Commander! Umm… this one is cooked by Fubuki'sself. I wonder if you could eat this. H-Here you are….(Kai Ni) | Note25 = | Clip25 = | Wedding =あの、あのぉ…私、司令官のこと…大す…い、いえっ信頼しています！はい！ | EN26 =Umm… Hey…. Commander… I… really… l-l-li… no.. I have total faith in you! Yes! | Note26 = | Clip26 = | 戦績表示時 =司令官、状況の確認ですね？(Kai Ni) | EN5 =Reviewing the communique, Commander? (Kai Ni) | Note5 = | Clip5 = | 編成選択時 = 私がきっと、やっつけちゃうんだから！抜錨です！(Kai) 出撃ですか? 頑張ります！(Kai Ni) 第十一駆逐隊、吹雪！ 出撃します！(Kai Ni) | EN6 = I'll definitely be the one to finish them off! Setting sail! (Kai) A sortie? I'll do my best! (Kai Ni) Fubuki of Destroyer Division 11, sortieing! (Kai Ni) | Note6 =Fubuki spent time assigned to the IJN 1st Fleet's DesRon3's DesDiv11. | Clip6 = | 装備時① =司令官、ありがとうございます。 | EN7 =Thank you very much, Commander. | Note7 = | Clip7 = | 装備時② =司令官の為に私、がんばります！(Kai) この装備…これなら、もっと頑張れます！(Kai Ni) | EN8 =For the sake of the Commander, I'll do my best! (Kai) This equipment... with this, I'll do even better! (Kai Ni) | Note8 = | Clip8 = | 装備時③ =はい！ 司令官！ | EN9 =Yes, Commander! | Note9 = | Clip9 = | 補給時 = ありがとうございます。司令官。これでまた、頑張れます！ | EN24 = Thank you very much, Commander. With this, I'll do my best! | Note24 = | Clip24 = | ドック入り(小破以下) =ちょっとだけ、お休みします。 | EN10 =I'll rest for just a little bit. | Note10 = | Clip10 = | ドック入り(中破以上) =すみません司令官……おやすみなさい。 | EN11 =I'm sorry, Commander. Good night... | Note11 = | Clip11 = | 建造時 =あっ、新しい仲間が来たみたいですよ！ | EN12 =Oh, it seems like a new friend has come! | Note12 = | Clip12 = | 艦隊帰投時 = 作戦完了です。お疲れ様です！ | EN13 = Operation complete. Thank you very much! | Note13 = | Clip13 = | 出撃時 = 第十一駆逐隊吹雪、出撃します! (Kai Ni) | EN14 = Fubuki of Destroyer Division 11, sortieing! (Kai Ni) | Note14 = | Clip14 = | 戦闘開始時 = 撃ち方始めっ！　いっけー！ | EN15 = Commence firing! Go! | Note15 = | Clip15 = | 航空戦開始時 = | EN15a = | Note15a = | Clip15a = | 攻撃時 = うん、私がみんなを守るんだから！(Kai Ni) お願い！当たって下さぁい！ | EN16 = Yeah, I will protect everyone! (Kai Ni) Please! Please hit! | Note16 = | Clip16 = | 夜戦開始時 =雷撃戦準備。敵を追撃します。(Kai) 追撃戦に移行します。私に続いてください！(Kai Ni) | EN17 =Prepare for torpedo attack. Pursue the enemy. (Kai) Transitioning to pursuit attack. Please follow me! (Kai Ni) | Note17 = | Clip17 = | 夜戦攻撃時 = | EN18 = | Note18 = | Clip18 = | MVP時 =私、やりました！ 司令官のおかげです！ | EN19 =I did it! Thanks to the Commander! | Note19 = | Clip19 = | 小破① =あうっ！ | EN20 =Auu! | Note20 = | Clip20 = | 小破② =きゃあっ！ | EN21 =Kyaa! | Note21 = | Clip21 = | 中破 =そんなっ！ ダメですぅ！ | EN22 =No way! You can't! | Note22 = | Clip22 = | 撃沈時(反転) =いやぁ…嫌だよぉ…！ | EN23 = No... I hate this...! | Note23 = | Clip23 = | 入渠完了 = 司令官、艦の修復が完了しました！ | Clip27 = }} Hourlies |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Commander, today is an important day to us! I'm happy that you were together with us, yes! |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 今日も雨ですね。梅雨ですから仕方ないですね、雨。そうだ、訓練しましょう！うん！あれ？白露型が元気ですね。 |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_EN = It's raining today, too. I guess it can't be helped since it's the rainy season. Right, let's do some training! Yeah! Hm? The Shiratsuyu-class girls seem to be happy. |RainySeason2015_Note = }} Character Seiyuu: Uesaka Sumire Artist: Shibafu Appearance * She wears a serafuku with short sleeves, shared with most of ''Fubuki''-class, save Murakumo. Notes * One of five starter kanmusu. * Received Kai Ni on January 9th, 2015. ** Nearly coincided with the start of the Anime, which began on January 8th, 2015. Appearances in Derivative Works * A main character in [[Merchandise/Manga#Fubuki.2C Ganbarimasu.21|''Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!]] ** A tsukkomi. * A main character in the Anime. ** Fubuki's art was standardized. ** Fubuki is illustrated in the first eyecatch ** Fubuki is characterized as excessively focused upon being useful & being part of the same fleet as Akagi Trivia * ''Fubuki means blizzard or snowstorm. * When introduced, the ''Fubuki''-class were among the most powerful destroyers in the world. ** Some sources, due to design lineage, have the ''Ayanami''-class (Type II) & ''Akatsuki''-class (Type III) as a part of the Fubuki-class (Type I). * Sunk in the ''Battle of Cape Esperance'' on October 11th, 1942. Quests * Composition: A47 * Sortie (Clearance): B35 & B36 See Also * View 's CG * List of Destroyers * Tabular Record of Movement on * Wikipedia entry on Category:Fubuki Class Category:Destroyers Category:Ship with hourly notification